Ginga's crazy contest
by Random queen 101
Summary: Starts out with Toby and Demure have a get together with their teams and turns in to Zeo wearing a pink dress! Not good with summary. Contest info and a little info about Chocolate lover.


Random queen: my new story sorry I haven't updated in so long.

Nile: She does not own bey blade. And info about chocolate lover and a contest at the bottom.

* * *

Demure and Toby only real normal ones in Wild fang and Dungeon so they decided to have a get together and invited Cathy a friend of Nile and Zeo but when they got to the Dungeon gym the saw the craziest thing...

Nile was dress as Ash form Pokemon and had a Pokemon ball in his hand.

"Pikachu I choice you!" he shouted.

The poke ball realist Benkei in a pikachu custom. "Toaster Toaster" Benkei I mean Pikachu said.

Toby face-palmed and said "You know pikachu says Pika Pika". Benkei eyes turn red and tackled Toby.

Demure jumped and asked it a shaking voice " Why did he do that". "Oh...because Pika Pika means Fat ass in Pikachu's langue" answered Nile with a some what dark smile.

Demure turn to see Cathy his blonde and blue eyed friend in a Wonder-woman custom punching a chair. "Why are you doing that" asked Demure. " It started it" she answered tackling the chair.

Damian ran in the gym wearing smurf outfit. He sang "La la la la la sing a happy song".

Zeo stood up form his chair next to King and said " Damian get out we been throw this already we know your short and blue". Zeo then angrily started hitting Damian with a ham.

Demure to get way form the screen walked outside for a moment and saw...

Aguma and Yuki in Bat and Robin outfits.

Aguma was wearing boxers that had robins on it, red gloves, a black mask and a belt.

Yuki was wearing boxes with bats on them with black gloves, a bat mask and boots.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Demure but before they answered Chao xin ran in.

"Hi I'm Mulan and a I love Bananas" said Chao xin in a Mulan outfit.

Demure sighed just realizing that it was a contest the Ginga set up last week about doing weird thing. He himself did not know why Ginga set it up but he know that he and Toby were the only bladers that did want part not counting Ryuga and Kyoya.

Demure looked the other way to see Masamune and King playing duel monsters.

Masamune was dress up as Yugi and King as Seto Kaiba.

"Some old some old" Demure thought knowing that they do that all the time.

Dynamis magical appeared in front of Demure standing on Chris's back.

" Look I'm surfing a blonde" he shouted as he did weird surfer moves on Chris's back.

Demure was not even going to ask then he saw Zeo in a blonde wig and sparkly dress singing and Dancing to barbie girl.

Aguma and Yuki tried to do a back flap but fail.

" I believe I can fly!" shout Tsubasa he jump of a chair and fall on his face. "My nose I think I break my nose" said Tsubasa holding his bleeding nose.

A black eyed Toby walked over to Demure and said "I think all way to not get hurt is to join the contest".

Demure just nodded and smiled.

* * *

Contest info

Stories

Hurt/Comfort- Chi yun/Dashan friendship,Masamune/Ginga Friendship,Kenta/Thiti friendship,or Nile/Demure friendship

Romance/Humor Madoka/Kyoya,Hikura/Ryuga,and every but oc/character stories.

And Humor stories.

Winners

1. Gets free pass to 4 of my new stories with any crush and gets to have Jade Hagane Chocolate Lover's first oc(I'll give the info)

free pass to 3 of my new stories with any crush (if not the first winner's) and gets to have Rocky Miller Chocolate Lover's second oc(I'll give the info)

3. .Gets free pass to 2 of my new stories with any crush (if not the first or second winner's) and gets to have Paris Abett Chocolate Lover's thrid oc(I'll give the info).

.Gets free pass to 1 of my new stories with any crush (if not the thrid,second,or first winner's)and gets to have Savannah Williams Chocolate Lover's fourth oc(I'll give the info).

Chocolate Lover info

Chocolate lover or zzaa3 has pass away a week ago she wants to give away her ocs for those who read her stories.


End file.
